The Sun
by Shizuka Aralia
Summary: I was cold. Freezing literally. The sun decided to talk to me though, when no one else would.


AN: Poor Canada. I always make him so sad. I'd like to write a happy one about him soon. I know it's really short, but let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

* * *

I'd like to lay out in the snow. Out in the cold and just go numb. I've always loved snow. It's white and clean and covers everything. Everything eventually. I like that about it. To blend in with it... That wouldn't be too difficult for me. I do that often enough anyway.

I'd tried to fight it off. To make believe I'd get through. But in the end I realized there wasn't a reason. Did I have a reason for waking up? I really didn't. I didn't have any family or friends. My parents seemed to forget my own name and no one saw me. I could stand right in front of someone and they wouldn't notice me. If I was lucky it'd be five minutes later that their eyes would readjust like they decided to look at the window instead of through it. Then they'd say "Oh! I didn't see you there... What was your name again?"

So I decided I would. I don't like pain, and even though cold can hurt it is a different type of pain. Pain that could feel good. Maybe I just like the cold too much. I drove off before sunset. I wanted to watch it go down as I did. I think I was trying to be poetic in my last hours. Maybe I just wanted something to stop it and change it... Sometimes if the story is beautiful enough people will want to listen.

As I got out of the car and walked into the untouched field I became frustrated with myself. I wanted to be stopped. I didn't want to do it, but I didn't want to stay. And what was the point if no one was there to care? Was I expecting someone to suddenly show up and care?

No. I wasn't expecting that. But everyone hopes. It's one of the last things to go.

There was a hill that I liked the look of. It was far from the road, and I couldn't see my car anymore. I'd be difficult to find here. Maybe this was my way of testing the universe. Give me a sign. If someone finds me here then I was meant to be wasn't I?

Ah well. At least there is over a foot of snow. Plenty to lay down in. I sat at first and looked around. Should I undress? It'd be quicker... But I decided I didn't want some old farmer man to find me with my penis shrunk beyond recognition. I'd at least like to keep that a secret for the coroner. I did take off my coat though. I really don't know why I'd worn it. Habit most likely. I wasn't thinking much when I left the house.

It was cold. Very cold. My skin started pricking immediately as I laid down. I could feel the snow around my body melt just enough to freeze back onto me. I watched the sun go down slowly, and slowly my mind emptied. I shivered for a long time, but now I didn't notice it. My muscles acted on their own and I didn't even feel it really. I closed my eyes.

I don't know when it was. I couldn't really realize what was happening. But the sun had come back somehow. Surely I couldn't have made it through the night. I was facing the wrong way too... But the sun looked worried about me and reached out. The sun was warm, the sun was burning my skin worse than the cold. And the sun talked to me.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing out here? Shit... I can't believe you're alive. You're like a fucking polar bear..."

That's when the sun reached out to pick me up. It hurt. It hurt so badly to move and the sun burned. Why was the sun so warm? Too warm... I closed my eyes again. I think I'd just melt and let the sun burn me. The sun yelled at me though, and shook me slightly.

"Don't you dare. I can't believe I happened to find you, and there is no way you are dying now."

Dying? Oh right... That is what I was doing wasn't it. Who knew the sun was so clever?

"Can you talk? Hey. What's your name? Come on stay awake..." I was floating with the sun, and the sun was holding me.

"Mmm..." I wanted to say my name, but I was too tired to... Too sleepy.

"What? Come on bro please..." The sun was begging me? Who was I for the sun to beg me? Alright I'll tell you...

"Mmmatthew..."

"Alright Matthew, that's something. You seem a little more awake. I don't envy the frostbite you have though... We'll get you somewhere soon and warm you up. I'm Alfred. I promise you'll be alright. Just stay awake okay?"

The sun's name was Alfred. And the sun was beautiful.

* * *

AN: Thank you and please review!


End file.
